Hetalia: Strange World
by Angelninjacat113
Summary: Five fangirls are transported to the world of Hetalia, stirring up trouble as they search for a way back home. But before they leave, they're going to make everything as crazy as possible, as only fangirls can do. There's gonna be a LOT of shipping: just a warning. Countries X OCs
1. In The Beginning

_**Hetalia: Strange World**_

 **Oh, look, I'm doing Hetalia Fanfics now too. So… I don't own Hetalia. (I wish) Also, this story was kind of inspired by SkittleAddict's Where'd You Come From? If you haven't read it yet, I recommend it. Oh, and because I'm too lazy to write it into the story, I'll describe the characters now.**

 **Faith Strauss has brown hair that she refuses to take out of a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes. She's 5' 4". She's really shy and socially awkward, but all that goes out the window when she's with friends. She's kind of built like a guy, with a flat chest and stocky hips, though she can't be mistaken as 'fat.' She can speak Greek, but usually only uses the other language to cuss people out.**

 **Chara Sugo has long brown hair that she prefers to keep loose. She has a thick, vertical patch of blonde bangs that hangs in between her eyes. She's shy, but not afraid to speak up in public. She's the wildest of the group, and also the smallest. She's only 4ft 1, but makes up for her size in crazy ideas and tech knowledge. She's ¼ Japanese, so of course she speaks the language, plus knowing a little bit of Greek.**

 **Avory Lyne is outgoing and loudspoken no matter where she is. She's 5' 5." Her mom is a hairstylist, so Ava likes dying her hair unnatural colors. Right now it's cut Cleopatra style, though the ends are a bit jagged. As well as the natural light brown, she added in streaks of teal, purple, and hot pink. Ava is lean and lanky, but her bust is second-biggest. Ava's parents are full Cherokee Indian, so she sometimes slips into the Cherokee (Also known as Tsalagi) language.**

 **Jaymin Nettles looks a lot like Merida from** _ **Brave**_ **, though a bit thicker. She stands at 5' 9." She's the strongest of the girls, and so is her temper. She has an almost unnoticeable Scottish accent, though if she gets mad or excited, it gets stronger. Jay has the biggest bust despite her gruff tomboy-ness, and is often teased for it. She's the mother figure to the group, and has been known to Scottish wrestle the other girls to the ground if they don't listen.**

 **Maddilyn Barker has shaggy black hair that's usually in ponytails, and electric blue eyes. She's 5' 5." She's the most self-controlled in the group, and tries to talk them out of particularly stupid ideas, alongside Jay. Maddie is also the game-nerd, and knows pretty much every hack to everything. She tries to hide behind jackets, messy hair and late-night-gamer eyes, but she's nicely shaped and naturally beautiful. Her mother is a deported Mexican, and when she's mad, Maddie slips into Spanish.**

 **They're all Chameleon Fangirls, which is my way of saying that they're in a whole bunch of fandoms. All of them know ASL (American Sign Language) and Morse code.**

 **Anyway, let's get started.**

It was a dark and stormy night…no, seriously. Lightning split the sky outside of the giant house (read: mansion). 5 girls huddled under various blankets as they watched World War Z. Inside their fortress of Doritos, Pringles, popcorn, Oreos, and a wide variety of candy, the girls watched in horror as the zombie, rabies- infected humans crawled over the Jerusalem wall.

"The zombie Titans are coming," mumbled Chara. Just as the first zombie fell over the wall, thunder crashed right over the house, and all the lights, plus the TV, flicked off. The source of light gone, the room was plunged into total darkness. Identical screams echoed through the large family room, but both cut off abruptly as hands were clamped over Chara and Avory's mouths.

"Calm down, freaking out won't help at all," Jaymin reasoned, keeping her hands covering the girls' mouths.

"Now, let's think—EEWW, Chara, did you just lick me?!" Jay yelped, pulling her hand away from Chara's mouth.

"That's what you get," The small girl said, sticking her tongue out at the red-head again.

"Why, you..!" Jay started to pull Chara into a choke-hold as a phone's flashlight switched on, illuminating the group. The phone's light was surprisingly strong, giving enough light to see a rather big section of the family room. Faith set her phone on the ground, the flashlight beam shining up on her chin, making her face glow eerily.

"Everybody's here, right?" Faith said. "No one got dragged off by a psychotic killer?"

"Not really, unless this counts," Chara croaked, still stuck in Jay's choke-hold. Maddie tapped Jaymin on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think you should let her go before she dies of oxygen deprivation." Jay snorted in response, but released Chara. Chara slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. Ignoring her, Jay turned to Avory.

"Hey, don't your folks have a generator?" Jay asked. Avory put her finger to her chin, thinking.

"Yeah…and it should've come on by now. Wonder why it didn't." Avory shrugged helplessly. Maddie poked Chara, who in turn smacked her hand away.

"Maybe we should go and try to figure out what's wrong, and see if we can fix it," suggested Faith. Chara jumped back to life, sitting up and almost flinging her head into Maddie.

"WHAT?! But no, guys, this is like the start of a horror film! The heroines split up to go investigate the generator, and then one by one, they're…they're…EATEN OR SOMETHING!" Chara yelled, flinging her hands around. Faith just gave her a bored look.

"Chara, we're not in a horror movie. We are not going to be eaten, murdered, or abducted. Besides, we're not even gonna split up. We're all going down together." Faith reassured her friend. Chara shivered nervously, but nodded.

Courtesy of Avory, ("I _have_ seen rats down there!") Chara and Maddie insisted that they should each have something to protect themselves with, 'just in case.' Raiding the junk-filled garage, makeshift weapons were found. Faith got a metal bat, Chara held a beat-up hockey stick, Avory found a good Lacrosse stick, Maddie received an actual Japanese katana (Even Avory had no idea what it was doing in her garage), and Jay settled on a simple shovel.

'Weapons' in hand, the 5 girls walked down to the basement, engaged in nervous conversation on the way down. When they finally reached the basement door, a new argument broke out.

"Well, I'm not going in alone, because I KNOW there's SOMETHING DOWN THERE, and I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN." Chara stated pointedly at Faith, who gripped her bat harder, resisting the impulse to whack Chara over the head with it.

"Well, someone has to turn the light on and-"

"And be OFFERED UP AS TRIBUTE, to the THING that's down there, and then everybody DIES…WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU WANNA GO, PINEAPPLE?!" Chara screamed at Avory, waving the hockey stick menacingly at Ava's face.

"BRING IT ON, MIDGET." Ava rebounded by poking her la-x stick into Chara's nose.

Before a full-fledged war could begin, Faith grabbed Chara by the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go down with you, just don't hit one of us with that stick." Chara looked up at the brunette suspiciously, but lowered her weapon and nodded. The two girls turned to the door, gripping their respective sports equipment. Maddie started to count down.

"One." Chara bit her lip.

"Two." Faith reached for the handle.

….

"Three!" The girls burst through the door, Chara instinctively smacked the light switch on, and even though the powers was out and the generator supposedly didn't work, _the light turned on._ The girls cleared the three steps, and landed with their backs to each other, prepared to smash some rats over the head. The single lightbulb spread light over the small space. The room looked about big enough to house a mini-van, though the boxes that were stacked in towers, making a mismatched maze took up a lot of the space. Faith glanced up at the glowing bulb, and confusion filled her face.

"Uh, Chara. Isn't the power supposed to be out? How is the light on?" Chara looked up, and tightened her grip on the hockey stick. She was about to respond, when Ava came leaping through the doorway, crashing into the two brunettes.

"Gyyaaaahh!" All three girls screamed. Chara almost toppled over forward, but spun around, regaining her balance and almost smacking Faith in the process.

"Ava! What was that for?" Chara yelped, and Faith imagined anime tick marks appearing on her head. Avory scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Well, I…hey, wait, how's that light on?" Ava suddenly changed the topic. Maddie and Jay walked down the stairs, nervously glancing around.

"Well…maybe something's blocking the power flow to just the TV," Maddie mused. Another thunder roll shook the house, as a box fell off of one of the towers of junk. It crashed to the floor, sending Legos flying out over the floor. The light flickered, but in the moment that darkness filled the room, Maddie thought she saw something glowing in a back corner. No one screamed this time, but Chara yelped, Faith closed her eyes and hugged her bat, and Jay and Avory grabbed each other's arms.

As soon as everyone regathered their courage, Maddie mentioned the glow.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS IT _IS_ A HORROR FILM, THE GLOW PROBABLY BELONGS TO SOME DEMON THAT'S GONNA EAT OUR SOULS AND…" Chara stopped for a breath. Jay jumped in before she could get started again.

"Okay, everyone stay calm. We will not be investigating the glow… NO, NOT BECAUSE I AM AGREEING WITH YOU, CHARA, BECAUSE I WANT TO FIX THE POWER AND GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, NOW ENOUGH WITH THE SMIRK." Jay glared at Chara while Avory, Faith and Maddie started to pick up the Legos. Well, Faith and Maddie were picking up Legos, Avory was just trying to build a boat. Jay finally ignored Chara, turning to Ava.

"So, where's the generator?" Avory was too focused on building her boat, and simply pointed. Jay sighed, grabbed the bunch of Legos out of Avory's hands, and dropped it back into the box. Avory stared heartbroken at her demolished creation.

"Faith and Maddie are done cleaning up the Legos, no help from you, but you're coming with us to look at the generator." Jay grabbed Avory's arm and hauled her to her feet, barely giving Ava enough time to retrieve her la-x stick before she was dragged back to the generator. Crowded by boxes on the left, and the wall behind it, the generator was green, basically a box with an electrical cord sticking out of it. Chara poked at it, sitting on the right of the machine, hockey stick propped against a tower of boxes. The other girls crowded around, inspecting the generator for themselves. Everyone clutched their equipment a little tighter.

"Uh, Ava, I think there's something stuck behind this thing." Chara was about to shove her hand behind the machine when Faith grabbed it.

"Chara, weren't you just saying something about a horror film? You could get your hand bitten off, or your arm transmuted or something." Faith warned. Chara just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I just wanna get the thing out from behind the thing, so we can leave and go scare ourselves by watching more movies, not by going into small, shadowy rooms with creepy glows in real life." With that, Chara pulled her arm out of Faith's grasp, and thrust it into the shadows behind the generator. Her fingers closed on what felt like a book, smashed vertically between the generator and the wall.

She barely had time to think, 'Wait, wasn't this near the place where Maddie said the glow came from?' Then screaming came from behind her as a tingly, numb feeling started up her arm. She was yanked backwards, and with the light illuminating her arm, she saw what the problem was. Her arm was dissolving, blurring around the edges and seeming to fall into dust-like pieces. Another scream joined the first one, and Chara was pretty sure it was her own.

"OH MY RA SHE WAS RIGHT, ΓΑΜΏ ΓΑΜΏ ΓΑΜΏ ΓΑΜΏ. SOMEONE GET HELP, OR…OR…HOGWARTS OR SOMETHING!" Faith screamed from behind Chara, trying to pull the smaller girl away from the book, though it didn't help. Chara's arm had dissolved, and her shoulder started to fade away. Maddie's legs seemed to give out, and she sank to her knees, gripping her hands in front of her chest, sword left forgotten at her side. Jay reached forward to steady Maddie as she seemed to go into shock. But as she stretched out her hand, she gasped. Her own fingers were crumbling away. 'Weapons' clattered to the ground as all the girls discovered that they, too, were fading away.

"¿Qué pasa? Yo no quiero morir!" Maddie slipped into Spanish as she curled up, pressing her knees close to her chest. Faith was hugging Chara, muttering things to keep the smaller girl from going completely nuts ("O Zeu kai alloi theoi, I'm scared too, but we'll get through this."). Jay was desperately yelling, and her accent strengthened as she tried to get them to calm down ("All ye jus' cahlm down, we'll be okay!"). And Avory was just standing, staring at her disappearing limbs, letting out a continuous shriek that covered all other noise, and where she was getting all that air, none of them knew. For some reason, the sports equipment disappeared with the girls.

Luckily, the dissolving process went fast, so the girls were completely faded in a matter of minutes. As soon as they disappeared, the TV flickered back on, the only remainder of them was the candy and chips scattered around as zombies slaughtered the city of Jerusalem.

 **So, first chapter! Spoiler: the girls aren't dead. *Le gasp* I know, such a shocker! Next chapter I'll get some Hetalia characters up in here, not to worry. Oh, and here's the translations:**

 **ΓΑΜΏ** **= FUCK**

 **¿Qué pasa?** **Yo no quiero morir! = What's happening? I don't want to die!**

 **O Zeu kai alloi theoi= O Zeus and the other gods.**

 **At least, I hope that's what they mean. I got it all from Google Translate, so if anything's wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **Also, as stated in the summary, I have a lot of ships planned for later chapters, but if ya'll want to suggest some, I'll see what I can do. However, here's a list of ships I will definitely do:**

 **-Germany X Italy**

 **-Spain X Romano**

 **-Something with Greece, Turkey, and/or Egypt. Maybe a three-way.**

 **But America, Canada, Japan, Denmark, and Netherlands are all gonna be shipped with my five OC girls, so they're off-limits. Just as a little fun, see if you can guess which country is shipped with which girl.**

 **Aaaaaand I think that's it for the first chapter. See ya!**


	2. Arrival

**Hetalia CH. 2**

 **Okay, so I try to wait for reviews and requests before I get started on any new chapters, so if you can get them in as fast as you can, that'd be great. And I am** _ **STILL TAKING REQUESTS**_ **. I'll actually take requests throughout the entire story, so feel free to ask any time. I feel like my chapters are way too short, so I'll try to change that. Now on to the story!**

It was a normal World Conference meeting. Nations stood around a massive circular table, obviously built to sit many more than the nine countries currently occupying the space. England and France were arguing over something stupid. Germany was trying to get Italy to calm down after Russia scared him. Russia was trying to escape Belarus. Ukraine was trying to restrain Belarus. Japan was sitting politely in his seat, his hands folded in front of him. Nothing seemed to be wrong, _except_ his left eye would twitch every now and then. And of course, America was trying to yell his mildly retarded ideas over all the other noise.

"Okay, everyone, I think we should replace all chain restaurants with McDonalds! Whaddya say? Great idea, right? Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" America started his signature laugh, standing oblivious among the chaos. Then something changed in the air. It felt more charged, like something big was about to happen. England was the first to notice.

"OH SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR—" Arthur cut off abruptly, turning around like an electric charge was sent up his spine. Francis peeked out from behind hands that were guarding his face from the punch England was about to throw.

"Do you feel that?" England said, looking around the room like something was going to come bursting through the wall.

"Uh…no. Do you feel okay, mon cheri?" France asked innocently, lowering his hands to touch England's shoulder. A bad idea.

"I told you not to call me that!" England snapped, whirling around and punching France full in the face. The blonde nation was flung backward and crashed into Belarus, who was sneaking around behind him to stealth-attack Russia. Belarus immediately threw Francis off of her back, flinging him, yet again, halfway across the room. This time he collided with Italy, who was standing at the edge of the furniture Francis had just been flung over. The blonde nation knocked the poor man face forward into Germany. The two Axis powers fell backwards together, Italy on top. France, laying face-down on the table, peeked over the side to see a… _suggestive_ scene below him.

"Onhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon." France French-laughed to himself quietly as a satisfied blush spread over his cheeks. Japan leaned over in his seat, equipped with his trusty camera. The flash went off mere seconds before Germany threw Italy off him, face burning red.

"Italy! Vhat vas zat?" Germany yelled, now standing. Italy was sitting on the floor, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"B-but it wasn't-a my fault, Germany! Someone hit-a me from behind." The brown-haired country sobbed. That was when Germany noticed Francis on the table. Germany's eyes blazed. Francis waved weakly. And France was airborne again. Francis crashed down at the center of the circular table, face up this time. He just stayed there, thinking about how awful his day was so far. First, his car broke down on the way to the meeting. Then he showed up and found out they moved to another conference room, and had to go looking around for the other countries for over an hour. The term 'fashionably late' doesn't really count when you show up over an hour late with dust and grease all over your suit. And then he was bounced around like a beach ball! When would things get better? Well, he was about to find out. Because at that moment, a green swirling portal opened about two feet above him.

And _girls_ fell out. _Pretty_ girls. Pretty girls in _pajamas._ Which caught the attention of the other nations as well. Even America shut up. They all spun towards the sound of a 'whoosh' coming from the direction of the table. There they saw Francis laying down under a portal. Then five girls dropped out of the opening in the air, falling directly onto the flirty country. At first, there was just a mass of limbs. Then the countries heard shouts, obviously coming from the females.

"Ow! That's my hand!"

"Get off my leg, fatty."

"You better get your foot outa' my face before I bite it off!"

"Whose arm is that?"

"I'm EATING SOMEONE'S HAIR, FOR THE LOVE OF OVERWATCH." The counties had no idea how to respond. Were they supposed to help girls they didn't even know? Besides, the females could be spies. For who, though? The nations of Hetalia were secret to the public **.** Well, when you're the secret personification of a country, you have a lot of other presidents out to get you. The nations were still deciding whether or not to help when a scream pierced the air.

"Get this pervert away from me!" A brunette fell away from the pile, kicking a familiar blonde-stubbled face. The brunette that was kicking France wore a black t-shirt that had white letters across the chest reading 'Self-Rescuing Princess.' For some reason, she also had a baseball bat clutched in one hand. She realized this, and then smacked France in the face with the bat instead. The poor French country was having the worst day of his century-long life. And that's saying a lot. After the brunette had cracked France over the head with her bat, the pile fell apart. A black-haired girl wearing a light blue jacket and black shorts clutched a katana in front of her as she stood. The other brunette wielded a hockey stick, which she held like a protective blanket. A girl with multi-colored hair brandished a lacrosse stick like a sword. And a red-haired girl held a shovel over her shoulder. At first, the countries just stared at the strange arrivals. The girls looked around in confusion. France whimpered, holding his face. Then the silence was broken by the girl with multi-colored hair.

"So…I'd guess we're not dead?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, probably not," the bat-wielding brunette commented. Then she noticed the countries. Her eyes went at least three times bigger than normal. She blinked once or twice, as if to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Guys…I think we're dreaming," she commented, staring directly at America. The small girl, wearing a yellow shoulder-less shirt, turned to the countries, and gasped. The nations realized that the tiny girl had a strip of blonde hair right in the center of her bangs. Soon, all the new girls had turned to face the countries. France, though still recovering from being whacked over the head by the bat, started to slowly crawl away. The black-haired girl noticed this, and stabbed her katana down in front of France's nose. He gulped, and stopped his retreat. He waved weakly at the stoic-faced teen.

"Who are you and vhat is your business here?" Germany stepped forward.

"My name is Mistress Faith of the Land of Not-Here. These are my companions—oof," the taller brunette started speaking, but was cut off when the girl with the multi-colored hair jabbed her in the gut.

"What? I was being formal," 'Mistress Faith' commented.

 **I know this is really short, but it's been forever and I just wanted to upload something. Sorry!**


End file.
